Szenvedélyek viharában, avagy a bonyodalmak
by miliko2010
Summary: Egy ismeretlen lány felbukkanása borzolja fel Morinaga idegeit.


**Szenvedélyek viharában,**  
><strong> avagy a bonyodalmak még csak most kezdődnek<strong>

Morinaga kitörő örömmel sétált Nagoya belvárosának egyik zsúfolt utcáján. Fülig érő szája hirdetőoszlopként jelezte felhőtlen boldogságát. Néha meg-megállt a kirakatok előtt, hogy felmérje a terepet, mi lenne a legjobb ajándék szerelme számára.

Egy év. Mily hosszú idő, s mi minden történt ezalatt közöttük. Egy éve változott meg minden. Az a bizonyos éjszaka, ami események láncolatát indította el. Az a gyönyörű éj, melyen először tarthatta karjaiban kedvese felhevült testét. Ezen emlékek egyre többször villantak be, ahogy közeledett az évforduló napja.

Ahogy elhaladt a kirakatok előtt, egyszer csak különös jelenségre lett figyelmes. Az egyik kávézóban egy ismerős arcot fedezett fel. Ez az arc viszont mosolygott, sőt nevetett. Olyan önfeledt boldogság sugárzott róla, melyet ő sosem tapasztalhatott.

- Sen… pai? – mosolya eltűnt, s az öröm helyett a meglepettség és tanácstalanság kerítette hatalmába. – Ez lehetetlen – gondolta -, ilyen nincs – s csak figyelte, ahogy szerelme a vele szemben ülő lányra villantja hófehér fogsorát.

Ahogy megnézte őt, szomorúan állapította meg, hogy szebbet nem is kívánhatna az ember. Ha a nőket szeretné, valószínűleg ő is az első sorból lesné minden kívánságát. Aranyszőke fürtjei lágyan simultak kecses vállára, s igéző szemei rabul ejtették azt, aki belenézett. S ekkor a féltékenység kicsiny lángja hatalmas tűzcsóvává alakult.

- Vajon ki lehet? – s elszörnyedve bámulta, amint a lány megfogja Souichi kezét, s megszorítja azt. – Kérlek, húzd el a kezed – mormogta -, húzd már el! – ám Senpai semmi ilyet nem tett.

A másik pillanatban már közös lakásuk felé futott, melytől némi menedéket remélt. Amint beért az ajtón, szobájába sietett, s az ágyára zuhant.

- Ez nem lehet igaz! – kiáltotta bele a párnába, s öklével az ágyra csapott. – Miért most? Miért pont most kellett annak a lánynak felbukkannia? Ki lehet ő, és miért viselkedett vele úgy Senpai, ahogy velem még sose? Úgy tűnt, mintha régről ismernék egymást – morfondírozott tovább. – Az a nevetés, még sosem láttam ilyen vidámnak. Azt hittem, hogy meg tudom szerettetni vele magam, de, még ha el is fogadott, rám sose nézett olyan szemekkel. Vajon elhagyna engem érte? – s e kérdések közepette nyomta el a nyomasztó álom.

Órákkal később ajtócsapódás visszhangzott a síri csendben, s Souichi kiáltása jelezte hazatértét. Mikor senki sem válaszolt, meglepődött. Rendszerint ilyenkor Morinaga már kiskutyaszemekkel figyeli minden mozdulatát. Ahogy meglátta, hogy tárva-nyitva áll szobájának ajtaja, késztetést érzett, s bement. A fiú nyöszörgései azonnal megcsapták fülét, s némi aggodalommal töltötték el. Ahogy közelebb ért, már hallotta is ezek okát.

- Senpai – hallatszott, ám szemei csukva maradtak. – Sen… pai…

Souichi keze magától mozdult, s simogatta meg a fiú haját, aki az érintés hatására egyre nyugodtabbá vált. Ám a másik pillanatban már meglepődötten feküdt rajta.

- Te meg mit csinálsz? – kiáltott rá, miután a fiú magához húzta, azonban pillanatokon belül már el is csendesítette őt csókjával. – Mi van veled? – kérdezte, mikor újra levegőhöz jutott, s látta, ahogy arca elkomorul, ám szó nem hagyta el száját. – Hajlandó vagy végre kinyögni, hogy mi bánt? – kezdett méregbe gurulni, ám a fiú elfordította fejét.

- Semmi.

- Te… - kezdte Souichi, s magához rántotta őt. – Most azonnal megmondod, vagy megvárod, míg kiverem belőled?

Morinaga egy darabig hallgatott, majd kényszeredetten buktak ki belőle a szavak.

- Láttalak ma, Senpai.

- És ezért viselkedsz így? – nézett rá értetlenül.

- Egy lánnyal – s erre a szóra Souichi arca megmerevedett, majd felvette a legvörösebb színt.

- Elmondod, hogy ki volt? – kérdezte a fiú, aki lesütött szemekkel ült az ágyon.

- Ő… én… ez… - habogta.

- Szóval igaz? – vágott közbe Morinaga. – Láttam rajtad, hogy milyen boldog voltál vele.

- Félreérted – próbált védekezni.

- Igazán, Senpai? Talán tagadod, hogy a mosolyod beragyogta a kávézót, ahol voltatok? Vagy azt, hogy az angyalok elbújhattak volna mögötted, annyira boldognak tűntél?

S ő tátott szájjal hallgatta a fiút.

- Te most féltékeny vagy? – kérdezett rá.

- Ezt komolyan kérded, Senpai? – nézett rá rideg tekintettel, majd ajtaja felé indult, azonban Souichi megállította.

- Talán nem voltam elég érthető, mikor önként neked adtam magam? Vagy nem volt világos, hogy veled szeretnék maradni?

- Senpai, ez mind szép és jó, de van fogalmad arról, mit éreztem, mikor megláttalak? Mikor szembesülnöm kellett azzal az oldaladdal, melyet mindennél jobban szerettem volna előcsalogatni belőled?

- De hát tudod, hogy én sose viselkedek úgy – ellenkezett.

- Most mégis olyan voltál, a miatt a lány miatt.

- De ő különleges – csúszott ki Souichi száján e szó, mely tőrként hasított Morinaga szívébe, s aki e mondat után azonnal elszaladt. – Várj! – kiáltotta utána, de már csak az ajtó csapódásának robaja hallatszott. – Te idióta! – mondta az üres szobának, s öklével a falra csapott.

Ám nem telt bele egy perc, már rohant is utána. Felkészült rá, hogy ha kell, az egész városon keresztül fogja üldözni, de erre nem volt semmi szükség, mivel a fiú az egyik közeli padon ült, s fejét tenyerébe süllyesztette.

- Hoi, Morinaga! – kiáltott oda neki, s mikor a fiú meglátta, azonnal futásnak eredt. – Hé, várj! – szaladt utána. – Várj már! Nem hallod? – ám sehogy sem tudta utolérni. – Te idióta! – gondolta, s a fokozatosan előtörő düh hatására halálos iramba kezdett.

S mire a fiú befordulhatott volna a sarkon, Souichi már a mellettük álló tömbház falához nyomta őt.

- Most pedig meg fogsz hallgatni!

- Erre semmi szükség, Senpai, mindent tisztán értek – mondta szomorú szemekkel.

- Nem értesz te semmit, ha így lenne, akkor most nem itt tartanánk. Hová tűnt az a fene nagy bizalmad?

Morinaga nem szólt, tekintete még mindig a földet pásztázta.

- A neve Ayame – kezdte. – Ő volt az első és egyetlen szerelmem.

Erre a mondatra rögtön felkapta fejét, s ez szomorúságában, mely hatalmas szakadékként tátongott előtte, még mélyebbre taszította.

- Ám ez nem jelent semmit. Csak véletlenül futottunk össze. 8 éve nem is láttuk egymást, csak nemrég költözött vissza Nagoyába. Ennyi az egész, szóval nincs okod féltékenykedni.

- Igazán, Senpai? Talán azt akarod bemesélni nekem, hogy már nem érzel iránta semmit?

Souichit megdöbbentette e kérdés, s mivel hazudni nem akart, így nem válaszolt.

- Látod, Senpai?

- De ez nem az, amire gondolsz. Természetes, hogy az első szerelem feledhetetlen marad. De ami elmúlt, az elmúlt. Már más az életem, mint akkoriban, s mások lettek fontosak számomra.

- Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy fontosabb vagyok nála?

Souichi nem válaszolt, ám azon nyomban elpirult, s lesütötte szemeit. Morinagának ennyi is elég volt, hogy visszatérjen jókedve. Azonnal átölelte szerelmét, s halkan a fülébe suttogta:

- Én is szeretlek, Senpai.

Souichi pár pillanatig élvezte a fiú testéből áradó melegséget, ám ahogy feleszmélt, már húzódott is el.

- Ne itt! – suttogta, s enyhén rózsás arccal elfordult tőle.

Morinaga boldogan nyugtázta, hogy ez az arc még mindig le tudja venni a lábáról, s hirtelen késztetést érzett, hogy megcsókolja, de ezt sajnos nem tehette meg az egyre nagyobbá váló forgalom miatt.

- Semmi baj, Senpai, majd este bepótoljuk – gondolta, s gyengéden, szinte észrevétlenül megsimogatta Souichi kezét.

Már jóval nyugodtabban kezdett hozzá a vacsora elkészítéséhez. Senpai jelenléte ismét energiával és melegséggel töltötte el. Ahogy meglátta, amint csukott szemmel a levegőbe szagol, hogy befogadja a finomabbnál finomabb illatokat, hirtelen úgy gondolta, olyanok, akár egy boldog család. Gyorsan odasietett szerelméhez, s homlokon csókolta, majd gyengéden átkarolta.

- Ezt most miért kaptam? – nézett rá kérdően.

- Mert annyira aranyos vagy – aztán csókot lehelt ajkaira -, s mert hihetetlenül szeretlek.

Ekkor Souichi félénken elmosolyodott, s Morinaga úgy érezte, végre elindult azon az úton, melynek végén végleg az övé lesz Senpai sírig tartó szerelme.

Este a kanapén ülve nézték az egyik érdekfeszítő dokumentumfilmet, mely még Senpai figyelmét is felkeltette. Morinaga, enyhe feszültséggel testében próbált ellazulni, ám, még így másodjára is, nehéz volt elhinnie, hogy Souichi minden félelem nélkül ilyen közel engedi magához. Gondolatai csak az elkövetkező éjjelen jártak, melyen ismét karjaiban akarta tartani szerelme tűzben égő testét. S ezen elmélkedés közben észre sem vette, hogy le se veszi róla tekintetét.

- Hoi, Morinaga! – ismételte meg.

- Tessék – zökkent vissza a fiú a valóságba.

- Elmentem zuhanyozni – s ő csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a műsor, melyet napok óta várt, már véget is ért.

- Hát igen, ha Senpairól van szó, minden más olyan jelentéktelennek tűnik – gondolta, s figyelte, ahogy eltűnik a fürdőszobaajtó mögött.

Nem telt bele két perc, már keze ezen ajtó kilincsét nyomta le, s félmeztelenül belépett a sötétségbe. Egyedül a nappaliból beszűrődő kevés fény világította meg Senpai meztelen testét.

- Hoi, mit akarsz? – fordult meg, mikor észrevette a fiút.

- Téged – hangzott az egyszerű válasz, s a következő pillanatban Souichi már a hideg csempének vetette hátát, s ajkak csókolták sajátját.

- Várj! – próbált védekezni, mikor levegőhöz jutott.

- Miért Senpai, talán nem akarod? – kérdezte Morinaga, s ahogy gyengéden magához húzta, s végigsimított hátán, örömmel nyugtázta, hogy szerelme teste reagálni kezd. – Ezt már szeretem – mondta, s megnyalta Souichi fülét.

- Ne légy ilyen önelégült – dühödött fel, ám a másik pillanatban már megszólalni sem tudott.

Ahogy a gyönyör fokozatosan járta át, úgy szorította magához Morinaga nedves testét.

- Senpai, szeretlek – suttogta folyamatosan kedvese fülébe, s mikor Souichi már nem bírta tovább, ahogy e szavak visszhangzanak elméjében, csókjával hallgattatta el őt.

Mire a hajnal első fényei megérkeztek, már egymás védelmező karjaiban pihentek a puha ágyon, s míg az álmok titkos mezejét barangolták be, addig a sors újabb hógolyót indított útnak, hogy az élet lejtőjén száguldva nemsokára lavinaként sodorhassa el őket.

Morinaga másnap reggel önfeledt boldogsággal ébredt. Ahogy karjai körülfonták Souichi meleg testét, nyugodtabbnak már nem is érezhette volna magát. Kedvese szívének minden egyes dobbanása nyugtatóan hatott rá. Souichi percek múlva kezdett csak ébredezni. Amint kinyitotta álmos szemeit, s megpillantotta a fiú csillogó tekintetét, azon nyomban elpirult.

- Miért nézel így rám?

- Szerinted, Senpai? – mosolygott rá. – Talán nem voltam elég egyértelmű, mikor ezerszer elmondtam neked? Vagy nem érezted, mikor a testünk összeforrt?

- Ne mondj ilyen zavarba ejtő dolgokat! – vágott közbe.

- De ez az igazság.

- Akkor se – s abban a pillanatban Morinaga mellkasába fúrta fejét, s ő viszonzásképp megsimogatta selymes haját.

- Valami baj van, Senpai? Talán nem volt jó az éjszaka?

- Én ilyet nem mondtam – s lehelete csiklandozta a fiú bőrét.

- Vagy talán nem akartad? Sajnálom, hogy csak úgy neked estem, de hihetetlenül vágytam már rád.

- Semmi baj – hallatszott suttogása -, de legközelebb szólj előre, ha hasonló dolgot szeretnél tenni.

- Úgy lesz, Senpai – s még jobban magához szorította őt.

Reggeli után Souichi elővette bőröndjét, s készülődni kezdett.

- Senpai, mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Morinaga, mikor észrevette ezt.

- Nem látod? – nézett rá értetlenül.

- Dehát hová készülsz?

- Már mondtam neked.

Ám ő semmi jelét nem mutatta annak, hogy bármiről is tudna.

- Tokió? Konferencia? Rémlik? – azonban a fiú csak ingatta fejét.

- Semmi ilyesmit nem említettél.

- Tényleg? – lepődött meg Souichi. – Pedig úgy emlékszem, mintha meséltem volna.

- Mennyi időre mégy?

- Két nap, de ha nem sikerül meggyőzni a befektetőket, hogy támogassák az új kutatásunkat, akkor akár tovább is maradhatok.

- Szóval lehet, hogy nem láthatlak több mint két napig? – nézett rá szomorúan a fiú.

- Ne légy idióta! Már egy hónapot is kibírtál nélkülem. Különben is, csak pár órányira leszek.

- Tudom, Senpai, de most, hogy végre elfogadsz engem, így még szörnyűbb a tudat, hogy külön kell lennem tőled – s azonnal átölelte meglepődött kedvesét. – Esetleg nem mehetnék veled?

- Ne beszélj marhaságokat! Valakinek az egyetemre is be kell menni, különben elpusztul az új tenyészet. Ennyire elment az eszed?

- Úgy látszik, igen, ugyanis te vetted el – s érzéki csókot lehelt ajkaira.

- Te idióta, muszáj mindig ilyeneket csinálnod?

- Mit, Senpai, hogy kimutatom az érzéseim feléd? Ez természetes dolog, s remélem nemsokára már neked sem esik majd nehezedre.

- Most már elég – húzódott el tőle Souichi -, még ezt be kell fejeznem – s visszatért a pakoláshoz.

Morinaga magára hagyta őt, ám még az ajtóban visszafordult.

- Szeretlek, Senpai.

- Tudom, tudom – legyintett, ám felnézni már nem mert. Félt, hogy érzései, melyek ismét lángra lobbantak, újra a fiú karjaiba taszítanák.

Egy óra múlva készen is állt, hogy elinduljon az állomás felé.

- Szeretnéd, hogy kikísérjelek? – kérdezte Morinaga, ám ő megrázta fejét.

- Inkább készülődj az egyetemre, egyedül is ki tudok menni – s már indult is az ajtó felé.

- Nem felejtettél el valamit, Senpai? – lépett oda a hátához.

Souichi megállt, s hátrafordult.

- Most meg mit akarsz? – nézett rá értetlenül.

- Egy búcsúcsókot.

- Hah? – kerekedtek ki szemei. – Ezt mégis hogy képzeled?

- Talán nem érdemlek meg egyetlen csókocskát sem, ha már ennyi időre nélkülöznöm kell téged? – nézett farkasszemet vele.

- Idióta – sóhajtott Souichi, s pillanatok múlva szája gyengéden Morinaga ajkaira simult.

Érezte, ahogy a fiú megnyitja neki száját, s nyelvével csiklandozza az övét. S a vágy úgy lobbant fel benne, akár az éppen feltörő gejzír. Azonban ez az érzés azonnal megszólaltatta belső vészharangját, s mielőtt még jobban belemerülhettek volna ezen áldásos tevékenységbe, már el is húzódott tőle. Szapora légzésén, s fülének vörösségén jól látszott Morinaga iránti vágya, s ezt a fiú is észrevette, ám nem szólt egy szót sem. Gyengéden homlokon csókolta, s elköszönt.

- Jó utat, Senpai, és vigyázz magadra! – s ő égővörös arccal kisietett a lakásból.

Az idő lassan telt, szinte vánszorgott. Morinaga ellenőrizte a kutatási eredményeket, ahogy szinte minden nap, s gondozta a tenyészetet. Közben szüntelenül szerelmére gondolt, s alig várta, hogy mihamarabb elteljen ez a két nap, és ismét láthassa, érinthesse, csókolhassa őt.

Mihelyt délután hazaért, azonnal a géphez ült, s levelet írt neki.

Szia, Senpai!

Remélem, épségben megérkeztél. Máris nagyon hiányzol.

Milyen az idő? Hogy érzed ott magad? Még egyszer, sok sikert a konferenciához!

Szeretlek!

Morinaga

A válasz csak késő este érkezett meg.

Te idióta!

Még csak pár órája váltunk el, nem szükséges máris írnod! Bírd már ki ezt a kis időt!

(Amúgy az időjárás kellemes. Jól vagyok. Köszönöm.)

Souichi

A másnap is csigalassúsággal telt. Morinaga folyamatosan az órát bámulta, mely – úgy tűnt – szinte mindig ugyanazt az időt mutatja. Mikor végre kiléphetett az egyetem kapuján, már rohant is haza. Az eddig oly hosszúnak tűnő utat most percek alatt tette meg. Mihelyt hazaért, ismét nekiült üzenni szerelmének.

Szia, Senpai!

Még mindig nagyon hiányzol. Ma egész nap csak rád gondoltam.

Hogy ment a konferencia? Sikerült megegyeznetek?

Alig várom, hogy holnap ismét láthassalak. Kimenjek eléd?

Szeretlek!

Morinaga

Majd este a válasz ismét megérkezett.

Morinaga!

Megmondtam, hogy ne írj!

A konferencia jól ment, már csak néhány részletet kell egyeztetnünk. Holnap találkozunk!

Souichi

Ui: Ha ki mersz elém jönni, halál fia vagy! Majd otthon beszélünk.

Morinagát kicsit sem lepte meg e levél.

- Valószínűleg még mindig azt hiszi, hogy nem tudom türtőztetni magam – gondolta. – S nem is hibáztatom, ha a tegnapelőtt történteket vesszük alapul – majd nagyot sóhajtott. – Semmi baj, itthon foglak várni, Senpai, s remélem, újra az enyém leszel.

Mire ágyához ért, a fáradtság már jócskán erőt vett rajta. Mihelyt a párnára hajtotta fejét, s lehunyta szemeit, már meg is váltotta jegyét az álmok bűvös birodalmába.

A legelső dolog, amire felfigyelt, az a nyomasztó légkör volt, mely belengte az egész helyiséget. Először fel sem ismerte, hová került, ám ahogy tisztult a kép, úgy rajzolódott ki saját nappalijuk. A lakásban csend uralkodott, egyedül Souichi szobájából hallatszott némi nevetgélés. Ahogy közelebb lépett az ajtóhoz, elszörnyedve állapította meg, hogy szerelme hangja mellé egy nőé is párosul.

- Ayame – futott át agyán, bár hangját még sosem hallotta, majd belépett a szobába.

A látvány jeges zuhanyként érte, s a döbbenet kővé dermesztette testét. Souichi félmeztelenül könyökölt ágyán, s egy másik test ült csípőjén. A lánynak nem kellett hátrafordulnia, Morinaga már így is kitalálta, ki ő.

- Senpai, mit csinálsz? – avatkozott közbe a két fiatal bujálkodásába.

- Szerinted? – vigyorgott rá Souichi, s érzéki csókot váltott Ayaméval.

- Kérlek, fejezd be! – szólt közbe ismét.

- Már miért tenném?

- Mert te nem ilyen vagy. Hiszen szeretsz.

- Na, ne nevettess! – s ördögi kacaja visszhangzott a szobában. – Hogy szeretnék egy olyat, mint te?

- Kérlek, ne mondd ezt!

- Miért? Talán fáj az igazság? Véletlenül nem te voltál az, aki megerőszakolt?

- De hiszen tudod, hogy én nem úgy akartam. Már ezerszer bocsánatot kértem tőled.

- És azt hiszed, hogy ezzel el is van rendezve?

- Miért teszed ezt velem, Senpai? – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten. – Azt mondtad, hogy semmi bajod nincs azzal, ha csináljuk, végül is beleegyeztél.

- Beleegyeztem? Hiszen mindig te másztál rám. Olyan vagy, mint egy levakarhatatlan pióca.

- Hagyd abba! – tapasztotta fülére kezeit, ám Souichi hangja így is elérte.

- Bárcsak sose találkoztam volna veled, te mocsko…

- Fejezd be! – vágott közbe, s a szoba eltűnt, Morinaga pedig saját ágyán találta magát. Abból, hogy fuldokolva kapkodta a levegőt, s szíve majd' kiugrott, már tudta, ébren van, s ez némi megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el.

- Csak egy rossz álom, csak egy rossz álom – csitítgatta magát, s nagy levegőket véve próbálta visszafojtani előtörni készülő könnyeit. – Senpai nem ilyen. Tudom, hogy szeret… azt hiszem… remélem – s a kétségbeesés egyre nagyobb utat tört magának.

Miután visszaaludni már semmiképpen nem akart, így nagy nehezen készülődni kezdett. A rémálom teljesen rányomta bélyegét hangulatára. A sóvárgást, melyet szüntelenül Souichi iránt érzett, felváltotta a félelem. A jeges félelem, mely szerint lehet, hogy álma nem is volt alaptalan. Végül is ki tudja, mi jár igazából Senpai fejében? Talán a múltkori együttlétük is csak azért következett be, mert ő már megint ráerőszakolta magát. Hiszen egy szóval sem mondta, hogy szereti.

Majd, a délután közeledtével, valamivel tisztább fejjel és enyhe optimizmussal fűszerezve határozta el, mihelyt Souichi hazatér, vallatóra fogja. Eddig nem akarta siettetni, de most úgy érezte, ha ezt nem tisztázzák, a bizonytalanság megöli.

Hazaérve az üres lakásba, ismét rossz érzések kerítették hatalmukba. Mikor meglátta szerelme szobájának nyitott ajtaját, végigfutott a hideg a hátán, s azonnal elfordult. Majd azon nyomban nekilátott a vacsora elkészítéséhez. Ez a tevékenység elfeledtette vele, még, ha csak rövid időre is, szörnyű gondolatait, s némi energiával töltötte fel. Mikor éppen végzett vele, kopogtatást hallott, s immár sugárzó mosollyal indult az ajtó felé.

- Senpai, miért nem jössz be? – kérdezte, s amint kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót, hideg zuhanyként érte annak a személynek a jelenléte, akit, míg él, soha többé nem akart újra látni.

A sugárzó mosoly, melyet Senpai-nak szánt, az arcára fagyott, s a meglepetés sokkolta már így is tépett idegeit.

- Elnézést, azt hiszem, rossz helyen járok – nézett a lány zavarodottan rá. Szavainak lágy dallama csak úgy csilingelt a kihalt folyosón. Morinaga elszörnyedve állapította meg, hogy ez a hang szinte simogatja füleit. – Tatsumi Souichit keresem – s a fiúból csak egyetlen szó tört elő.

- Ayame.

A lány azonnal meghökkent, ám kikerekedett szemei ellenére, melyek a tenger színét tükrözték, vonásai csak úgy tündököltek.

- Talán ismerjük egymást? – kérdezte szelíden.

- Nem igazán. A nevem Morinaga Tetsuhiro, és Tatsumi Souichi a senpai-om.

A lány arcán félénk mosoly jelent meg. Majd mindketten üdvözölték egymást, s a fiú betessékelte őt.

- Említette, hogy találkoztatok – törte meg a hirtelen rájuk omló csendet.

- Igen – bólogatott a lány. – Nem akartam hinni a szememnek, mikor megláttam annyi év után. Annyira boldog voltam – suttogta, s lesütötte szemeit.

Morinaga keserű gúnnyal jegyezte meg magában, hogy ezen angyali teremtés ellen kell felvennie a versenyt.

- Senpai szintén örült a találkozásotoknak – említette meg.

- Tényleg? – nézett fel rá a lány. – Ennek örülök – mosolyodott el, s arcán némi pír jelent meg, mely még gyönyörűbbé tette.

- És, mi járatban? – érdeklődött, miközben a féltékenység picurka magva ismét szárba szökött benne.

- Souichi adta meg a címét, arra az esetre, ha fel szeretném keresni – válaszolta félénken. – Azt mondta, bármikor zavarhatom.

- Tényleg? – lepődött meg a fiú, s a lány bólintott.

- Ő egy tündéri ember – közölte mosolyogva, s ezzel elindította Morinagában a kétségbeesés fogaskerekét, mely egyre gyorsabb és gyorsabb tempóra váltott. – Ritka az olyan szeretetreméltó jelenség, mint ő.

- Ezt a véleményt, nem hiszem, hogy mindenki osztaná – nyugtázta magában, de csak ennyit mondott: - Biztosan sokat változott azóta.

- Ó, én nem igazán vettem észre rajta – rázta a fejét. – Velem ugyanúgy viselkedett, mint évekkel ezelőtt.

- Azt észrevettem – gondolta, s a féltékenység még jobban erőt vett rajta. – Senpai mesélte, hogy nemrég költöztél vissza Nagoyába. Mi hozott ide, ha szabad megkérdeznem?

Ayame egy percig hallgatott, majd megszólalt.

- Hiányoztak a régi barátok, de különösen egyvalaki – s arca ismét rózsássá változott.

- Ne, ne, ne! Kérlek, csak ne Senpai legyen az – gondolta, s szíve őrült kalapálásba kezdett.

- Szóval, ketten laktok itt? – váltott témát a lány. – Nagyon otthonos. Gondolom, te tartod rendben.

Morinaga bólintott.

- Souichi nem az a házias fajta – folytatta, s egy röpke kacaj hagyta el száját. – Sosem felejtem el, amikor…

- Jaj, ne, már a közös történeteiknél tartunk – kesergett magában. – Nem akarom hallani! Nem akarom tudni, hogy milyen boldogok voltak együtt. Hogy miket éltek át egy párként. Hogy hogyan váltak a legfontosabbakká egymás számára. Hogy mennyit nevettek és szórakoztak. Muszáj elmondanom, hogy ki vagyok. Meg kell akadályoznom, hogy újra kivesse a hálóját Senpaira – s mire eme eszmefuttatás végére ért, észrevette, hogy csend szállt a helyiségre.

- Valami baj van? – kérdezte Ayame. – Talán rosszul vagy? Olyan sápadtnak tűnsz – s tekintetével próbálta kifürkészni a sötét szempárt.

- Nem, semmi gond, csak elgondolkodtam. Nagyon sajnálom – s a másik pillanatban már készen is állt, hogy elmondja a színtiszta igazat. – Ayame,… valamit el kell mondanom…. Tudod, én és Senpai… - s ekkor a bejárati ajtó kinyílt, s Souichi hangja ütötte meg fülüket.

- Végre itthon – hallatszott megtört hangja, s mikor a nappaliba lépett, két kéz fonódott nyaka köré, s ajkak csókolták arcát.

A meghökkenés szinte ledöntötte lábairól, s mikor körülnézett, látta, ahogy Morinaga arca megrándul, s azonnal elfordul tőlük.

- Souichi, végre itt vagy! – csengtek Ayame szavai, s még jobban magához szorította volt szerelme merev testét.

A fiú csak egy pillanatra látta őket, ám így is szembetűnőnek találta, ahogy ez a nádszálvékony test Souichi testéhez simul.

- Azt hiszem, én magatokra hagylak – állt fel, s már indult is lehorgasztott fejjel a szobája felé.

- Hoi, Morinaga! – kiáltott oda neki, mire a fiú megállt.

- Semmi baj, Senpai, én úgy is csak útban lennék – mondta, ám hátrafordulni nem mert. Nem akarta, hogy lássák meggyötört arcát, s kibuggyanni készülő könnycseppjeit.

A másik pillanatban Souichi kibontakozott Ayame öleléséből, s a fiú mellé lépett.

- Nehogy elkezdj itt nekem mindenfélét összeképzelődni! – suttogta, hogy a lány meg ne hallja. – Mihelyt hazakísértem, jövök, és mindent megbeszélünk. Megértetted?

- Persze, Senpai – hallatszott monoton válasza, s pillanatokon belül már zárta is be szobájának ajtaját.

Souichi szomorúan figyelte, ahogy a fiú kíntól meggörnyedt teste eltűnik az ajtó mögött. Kedve lett volna berúgni azt, s a fiút jól megrángatni, hogy ébredjen fel, ébredjen rá arra, hogy milyen fontos neki. Hogy nyugodjon meg végre, hiszen itt van, és itt is marad. Ám mielőtt teste megmozdult volna, gyengéd kezek fonták körül karját, s tündéri mosoly sugárzott felé.

- Ugye, nincs semmi baja? – kérdezte a lány enyhe aggodalommal.

- Nincs, csak fáradt – hazudta, ám szemeit csak nagy nehezen tudta levenni a csukott ajtóról.

Ayame boldogságtól izzó lénye szinte beragyogta az utat. A kicsiny dobozka, melyet felnyitott, csakúgy ontotta magából az emlékeket. Szárnyalt velük, szárnyalt a múltba, ahol annyi csodálatos dolog történt. Felidézett megannyi emléket, s megannyi históriát, melyek mosolyra, majd nevetésre késztették.

Ám Souichi közel sem volt ennyire boldog. Habár próbált a lányra figyelni, gondolatai csak egy személy körül forogtak. Azt a fiút úgy kellett magára hagynia, hogy szíve szinte megszakadt érte. Ahogy felidézte komor tekintetét, úgy érezte, mintha a pokol kínjaitól szenvedő szempár nézett volna rá. Látta már szomorúnak, levertnek, ám a mostani állapota mindennél rosszabb volt. És ő most mit csinál? Ahelyett, hogy felvidítaná, elmagyarázná, hogy már megint mindent félreért, éppen a volt szerelmét kíséri haza.

- Megérkeztünk – hallatszott Ayame hangja, mely kizökkentette eme iszonyatos gondolatsorból.

A lány, még mindig boldogságtól virulva húzódott közelebb hozzá, s egy másodperccel később már érezte is, ahogy ajkuk összeér. Meglepetten konstatálta, hogy a tűz, mely évekig lángolt benne e lány iránt, immár végleg kialudt, s az egyetlen, akinek a csókjaira szomjazik, az Morinaga. Gyengéden megfogta Ayame vállait, s eltolta magától.

- Sajnálom, de nem tehetem.

A lány egy pillanatig döbbenten nézte őt, majd megszólalt.

- Őmiatta?

- Ez… nem… - hebegte, majd lesütötte szemeit.

- Szóval, igen – s felkacagott. – Te kis hamis. Itt epekedek utánad, és még annyira sem vagy képes, hogy közöld, már van valakid? – s nevetésben tört ki.

- Szóval, nem haragszol rám? – suttogta.

- Már miért haragudnék? Hiszen nem bűn a szerelem. Mert ugye szereted? – Souichi félénken bólintott. – Na, azért – s azon nyomban átölelte a fiút. – Remélem, boldoggá tesz – súgta oda neki. – Nagyon aranyosnak tűnt, akár egy angyal.

Souichi elmosolyodott.

- Köszönöm – s viszonozta az ölelést.

Hazafelé már futott, szinte szárnyalt. Azt hitte, sokkal nehezebb lesz kibökni egy ilyen súlyos titkot egy ennyire fontos személynek. Azt gondolta, a szégyen majd maga alá fogja temetni, ám ehelyett a megkönnyebbülés madaraival szelte át az eget. Végre boldog volt, felszabadult, egy kő már legördült szívéről, a többi azonban még váratott magára.

Majd hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy vele ellentétben Morinaga most élheti át legrosszabb estéjét, s azonnal őrült vágtába kezdett. Mire ajtajukhoz ért, már állni is alig bírt. Idegességében a kulcsok minduntalan kiestek remegő kezeiből, s a levegő utáni kapkodás sem könnyítette meg helyzetét. Mikor végre beért, azonnal szerelme szobájába sietett.

Amint benyitott, a nappaliból beáradó fény megvilágította a fiú ágyát, melyen rajta feküdt, térdeit mellkasához húzta, s átölelte őket. Szemei, a beáradó világosság ellenére is, csukva maradtak. Csak néhány könnycsepp szánkázott le megtört arcán.

- Hoi, Morinaga, kelj fel! – ám ő nem reagált. – Nem hallod? Kelj fel! – s magához rántotta őt.

Szemei kinyíltak, s az apró fényben csillagokként ragyogtak.

- Senpai, kérlek, hagyj magamra! Most egy kis egyedüllétre van szükségem – s ellökte magától szerelmét.

A fiú ezen cselekedete mélységesen megdöbbentette, majd előtört belőle szokásos énje.

- Te idióta! Fogadjunk, hogy Ayame miatt viselkedsz így. Nem megmondtam, hogy ne kombinálj?

- Én nem kombinálok, Senpai! Egyszerűen csak levontam a következtetéseket.

- Most meg miről beszélsz? – nézett rá értetlenül.

- Ayame miattad jött vissza. Neked pedig ő az egyetlen szerelmed. Így nem volt nehéz kitalálni.

- Te világ barma! – fakadt ki. – Nem azt mondtam, hogy te fontosabb vagy nála?

- De, viszont azt is, hogy ő az egyetlen szerelmed.

- Azt mondtam, hogy ő VOLT az első és egyetlen szerelmem. Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy még most is az, te idióta.

- És hogy higgyek neked, Senpai?

- Most meg mit akarsz tőlem hallani? – nézett rá dühtől remegve. – Mondjam azt, hogy megolvasztottad a jeges szívem? Vagy egész nap csak rád gondolok? Hogy mihelyt egy percre elválunk, máris hiányzol? Hogy alig várom a pillanatot, míg újra egymáséi nem leszünk?

Morinaga tátott szájjal hallgatta őt.

- Ilyen buziságokat ne várj tőlem!

- Én csak egyetlen egy szót szeretnék hallani, Senpai – fogta meg Souichi dühtől remegő kezét. – Csak egyetlen egyet. Ha úgy érzed, akkor mondd ki végre! Kérlek, ne hagyj kétségek között őrlődni!

Souichi dühe lassan elszállt, s az ágyon ülő Morinaga köré fonta karjait.

- Ez olyan nehéz – suttogta.

- Tényleg? Nekem ez a világ legkönnyebb, legtermészetesebb dolga. Tudatni veled, hogy te vagy az egyetlen, az örök, a legfőbb.

- Dehát mindketten férfiak vagyunk.

- Tudom, Senpai, de a szerelem nem nem-függő. Ha a szívünk már döntött, akkor mi már mit se tehetünk ellene. Szóval, a te szíved mit súg, Senpai?

Egy perc csend után a válasz, suttogás formájában megérkezett.

- Szeretlek, te bolond – s pillanatokon belül ajkaik már össze is forrtak.

Éjszaka, ahogy egymás karjaiban feküdtek, Souichi hirtelen megszólalt.

- Ne hidd, hogy ezentúl majd boldogan élünk, míg meg nem halunk!

- Senpai, tudom, hogy ezt nem garantálhatom, de próbálkozni azért csak szabad, nemde? – s gyengéd csókot lehelt szerelme homlokára, majd elnyomta őket az álom, mely már közel sem volt olyan csodálatos, mint a valóság.

**Vége**


End file.
